marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sonblue
Welcome to the ! Hi Sonblue, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Yeshua Jones page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get your character confirmed, create a , and a so you can begin role-play. Please refer to the Starting Guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hope you enjoy your time here at ~ Colin687 (talk) 10:49, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Start RE:Message Hello there, Sonblue! First off, I'd like to personally welcome you to the :) .About your message, role-playing may begin as soon as you make a character, which you can do on the Power Confirmation page if you like, and if you need any help or have questions, be free to ask me anytime :) . Also, about need of Admins; Yes, we are in desperate need of admins here, but with our administration policy, you must have three months of expierence with role-playing here before that can be done, and no one can accept/deny character forums unless they're in the administration. Thank you for your offer however, I really appreciate it :D! And again, if you need help making a character, feel free to ask :) Colin 687 ~ Edits 17:37, March 19, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry, I think I understand your confussion now. I forgot about the Announcement I'd left on the main page, but that was a long time ago, so I got rid of it. Sorry for the complication. Colin 687 ~ Edits 21:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Confirmation Hey Sonblue! First off, about talk pages, when you leave a message, please remember to leave a header (Heading 2), which would title what you're discussing, and to also leave four tides (which is four of these: ~ ). It helps to get to talk pages quickly and things like that :) About Yeshua, I saw his confirmation, and I was actually still looking at it, because I was trying to make sure the character wouldn't be too overpowered. I've now read through the powers completely, and I think it should be fine, but if I see you Role-playing anywhere and I think your using your character's powers in an overpowering way, I'll let you know. But I think you should be ok :) . Thanks! I'm happy to see your interest in our wiki, and I hope we can Role-Play in the near future :D . ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] 687 04:38, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Power Confirmation Hey, congrats for getting your character confirmed! For any questions, just let me know on my talk page, and I'll help you out as soon as I can :) . ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] 687 01:41, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeshua Jones Hey Sonblue! I'm glad to see you've been getting the hang of things around here. Good to see :D . I do have one thing to say about your character, however. I noticed in the Danger Room, Yeshua was 10 years old, and I'm sorry, but mutants don't actually get their powers until they're in about 6th grade (or for England, year 7 think, don't hold me to that :P). So I think Yeshua will need an age change. Sorry for the inconveiniance. I like the character though, I hope to RP with them sometime soon! :D ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] 687 01:45, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Mutant Level Scale Categories Hey Sonblue, Bcanter here. I'm a big fan of X-Men, and from you edits I can tell you are too. I think your idea for the Mutant Level Scale categories is a good one, as a category the scale tells you more than just the extent of powers. It sets the limits on a mutants role in roleplay. And also, you do not seem to fully understand how the scale works, It is based off of how the mutation affects the mutant, not other ideas. For example, Adriana Swan, Foot's character, was placed int he Delta mutant category by you. (Assumingly becouse of her Multiple Personalities.) But who are you to say that this is because of the mutation, or how drastic it is? Why Delta and not Beta? This should be up to the user who created the character. Your idea would probably help in the longrun, but please keep to editing only your own charcters. Other users are entiled (even if they are inactive) to decide the strengths and weaknesses for their mutant and the extent of these stranghts and weaknesses. Bcanter (talk) 00:11, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Because most of the characters you put the categories on are inactive, I am just going to leave the categories on, and if the users ever come back, they can then decide whether they think it fits. Also, try not to create character pages until your characters have been approved. I fear that if too many people do this, powers and characters will get out of hand. Thanks! Bcanter (talk) 13:01, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Ways To Get RPing Up Hey Sonblue, I read what you suggested to Colin. Idk about him, but I think this sounds like a really good idea. I think that a page should be created that is made for in-game announcments, such as an auditorium. There could be a roleplay section for the location, but also an area for Headmaster Mulller and other teachers to post announcements like times of classes. The only issues I can see with this would be: *Time zone differences, which could be solved by having each grade's class meet at a different time. If a time doesn't fit your schedule, you can change the grade of your character. *The higher chances of unfinished RPs- what if someone has to leave in the middle of an RP? Would the RP become archived after the official time of the class is over? Would it just keep going on forever? Any other thoughts on this? Please don't create an auditorium page until furthur notice though. Great idea! Bcanter (talk) 12:13, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Power Confirmation: Frederic Hey Sonblue, Frederic seems to be overpowered. You linked to omni-negation in your power description. In case you did not know, the potential of omni-negation is unlimited. One with this ability has the power to negate anything and everything without effort, including life itself.Also, no weaknesses were noted. Think about it like this: *Rank your character's power 1-10 (one being eqivilent to an extra finger and ten being omnipotent) I would give omni negation a solid 9.5 (hence the omni) *Give your character a weakness as extreme or more extreme. *OR weaken your character and give them a more minor weakness *Or select a ore specific power power. (ex. Omni-negation to: Power Negation, Emotion Negation, Age Negation, etc.) If you did not intend your character to be this powerful, change the link and I'll get back to you. Also, come up with at least a minor weakness (ex. afraid of heights), whether it be emotional (state under personality section) or physical (state under power section). Bcanter (talk) 00:54, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes Of course. I'm in. Bcanter (talk) 12:02, May 26, 2014 (UTC)